


Ground for new relations

by Cyranova



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Power Play, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyranova/pseuds/Cyranova
Summary: New to all this fanfic thing, I don't usualy write in english. Please pardon my spelling mistakes. I thought good to use english so it could reach a bigger range of readers. It would also keep the essence of the whole story. I wrote it in french also, so they will all be translated.I wrote this one to use it as a base for my future stories. Here is how the relationships will be:Ferguson is the Dominant. Franky Doyle is brat to Ferguson. Vera is submissive to Ferguson. When there is a scene between Ferguson and Franky, Vera is in service to Ferguson. Ferguson will not play with Vera in front of Franky. Vera may assist to some scenes between Ferguson and Franky, but if the scene is hardcore, Vera won't be there.This is my main guideline for the other stories to come...Hope you'll enjoy!p.s: feel free to leave constructive comments! :)This story is meant to be on the second day in duty of Ferguson.





	Ground for new relations

Night had fallen on Wentworth's prison. Usual cries for help from the slot cells could be heard through the darkness and faded emergency lights, only faith of life in those dull hallways. Sitting at her desk, everything in place to keep her mind at peace, Ferguson looks at the CCTV on her computer. She spies on her correctionnal agents to see if their job is well done. One in particular stops her attention. Her little working bee that she kept a little longer tonight. She turns her sight to her desk where eternal files of prisonners are in a pile. She goes through the pile and stops at Francesca (Franky) Doyle. Top Dog... until now. Ferguson got to Franky earlier this day to talk about the laundry drug smuggling. She tried to make a deal with her to stop the drugs from comming in. If Ferguson was able to get Franky as an ally, the prison would be run much more easily and her last nickname of "The Fixer" would still be on point. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to get to Franky Doyle. She had turned down her offer and Ferguson, who refuses to be denied, had to be more creative to obtain any favor from Franky. She had to do one last thing to try and convice her. This was the main reason why she kept Vera in. Poor soul trying to be loved and to fufill all is asked by all means.

"Sierra 3 to Sierra 2"?  
A little voice squeeked in the walkie talkie.  
"Come in Sierra 3.  
\- I'm on my way to get her Gov'na.  
-Good. You know where to meet me then".

She got up, making sure her uniform is A1, brushing off some invisible thread that could've been on her straight cut pants and heads to a metallic safe where she was hiding her four cellphones, each one having one big contact who could make a change if needed. She grabs her leather gloves by the cuff, fold them in two and tuck them in her jacket's pocket. After closing the cold little metal door, she turns around and looks from left to right one last time, making sure everything is impeccable. Lifting up her chin, she walks with determination to her door.

While Ferguson was getting ready, her deputy governor was heading to H Block. The lights from the outside were a faded orange, giving it an allure of some sort of abandonned prison. Vera clicks the gate open and went right to Doyle's cell.

"What the fuck?!  
-Follow me.  
-It's the middle of the night!  
-I won't ask twice".

Vera was getting it on with her dominant act, often shamed by her ill mother who wouldn't miss an opportunity to bring her down. Bennett prefferd showing some rigor to prisonners even if she knew she wouldn't stand a chance if Franky (or anyone) would get onto her.

"Geez..." 

Franky got up, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up a little to assimilate what was going on.

"So... Where are we going Mrs Bennett? Getting me out for a midnight walk?  
-Keep calm and stop talking."

Secretly she was shaking inside her core. This little frail woman of about 5'3", weighting around 110lbs had to find ways to gain respect from the the inmates. Her uniform was a scam. Her utility belt resting on her poorly formed hips wouldn't be close enough to grab if she needed it. She was the logic type. Think wisely before acting. Bennett was able to sense a plan that would make her lose the small amount of confidence she has from miles away... but she couldn't say no. In fact, she wasn't able to say no to anyone that had a slight power on her. Trying to push her limits, she would always do what was told. Never she would've thought the Governor would've asked a thing like this. By accepting, she wanted to prove - to herself in the first place - that she was able to maintain law in the establishment

While the deputy governor and Franky were walking to the meeting point, Vera felt her heart pounding in her ears which was giving her anxiety. What if anything happened? Doyle was maybe sleeping at the time she got to her but she might have enough strenght to bust a move at any time. She had to stop thinking about such things. It might jinx it. Vera wanted to finish here, go back home, help her mother and wake up tomorrow with a clear mind and a fresh new day.

They took a turn to the left and went down some staircase that no prisonner should be allowed to go. Franky was still in her pajamas, a loose black pant and a white tank top. She rubbed her eyes once more as she looked at Bennett's petitesse. She scoffed, raising the side of her lip a bit to smirk. It could've been so easy to rough her up a bit! Push her on a wall, whisper some insanities in her ear and take the swipe card; mystic object opening all the doors. But she did none of it sor her parole was soon and an act like that might add a few years to her sentence. As if the deputy governor knew what Franky was thinking, she started walking faster. Franky followed in the back.

They both reached a big oval shaped door, like one you could see in submarines or bunkers of some sort. The petite woman, taking a deep breath to inhale any courage she could find around, knocked on the massive door. A screech came from it as Ferguson opened it.

Powerful

A woman of 6'1" was standing in front of them. Her impressive stature was throwing her shadow onto them. A calm, almost cold voice was heard from above.

"Come in Mrs. Doyle".

The Governor's face was showing no emotion of some sort, pinched lips, ebony eyes, she watched Doyle entering, meeting her gaze. She then turned to Vera.

"You may go now.  
-Why am I here"? Doyle asked in the background as she was looking all around.

"You will know soon enough.  
-You make others do the job for you Ferguson"? Her disprespectful tone made Ferguson's eye twitch and her lip went into spasms. She turned back to the inmate, her ferocious look piercing through her and answered:

"It's Governor for you Mrs.Doyle".

The tall impressive woman still holding the door from her left hand placed her right in a fist, inhaled and exhaled. She turned back to Vera and said:

"Perhaps... You would like to stay Mrs. Bennett"? Ferguson now had a Machiavellian smile appearing on her face.

Vera turned red. Shy and out of any control, she took her head down in surrender.

"M-m-m-m-me Gov'na? I-I guess if it could please you I'll stay a bit longer... -Fine then. Come in and stay close to the door". She said with her smile fading. "You may watch.  
-Yes Gov'na."

She bit her upper lip and munched on her inner cheek while entering and taking a straight position near the door. A small little wooden soldier it was, that could be burned down with the ignition of a match.

Franky was showing signs of impatience but no one paid attention. Why would Ferguson want to see her in the middle of the night? Her questions were about to get answered, but still, a mixed feeling of fear and incomfort was present and she tried to hide it with her bratty attitude.

Ferguson closed the big hermetic door. Not a sound could enter this tightly shut door... and neither could any sound get out. A claustrophobic wave passed through Vera. Her anxiety started to show. To calm it down, she started massaging her hands behind her back. It was her soft alternative to scratching compulsively. 

"So"? Franky asked with her usual hands in the air and bratty attitude. She didn't know which posture to take as she was standing, putting all her weight on one feet. This room was making everyone uncomfortable as they looked around. Few shelves were on the sides, a table, few cleaning articles, and a big spotlight threw it's luminosity upon a chair, right in the middle of the place.

"Sit down. -Ok and then what? You seem to like giving me orders so I'm waiting".

Franky melted on the chair, keeping her left leg close to her and her right far upfront. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she was poutting as looking at the governor. Her unrespectful attitude made Ferguson twitch her lip as she tried to stay put. She walked to Doyle with her military posture and paused her hand on her shoulder while bending down to whisper in her ear. As she was doing that, the prisonner pushed off her hand, squinted her eyes and mouth and yelled:

"Back off! Don't you touch me"!

She took a stand back, turned to Vera and said:

"Mrs Bennett. You might just be the right one to assist me in all this.  
-What should I do Gov'na"?

She was trembling. This time she didn't hesitate on her words even if they were hard to say. She swallowed harshly the saliva remained in her mouth as she tried to stay focused on her superior's eyes.

"Bring me the little black bag on the table please".

Ferguson looked down on Franky as she tried to make her understand who is really in charge here. Vera got the bag, a velvet bag. Soft to the touch, asking herself what could possibly be in it.

"Open it for me".

Vera executed the orders, trembling as she holds the bag with her two hands, as a gift to the governor. The Dominant woman was taking a white rope. Franky's body stiffened when she saw the rope that was pulled out of the bag right in front of her eyes. 

"I didn't sign up for that! Just tell me what you want from me! I thought our discussion was over yesterday afternoon"! Ferguson, ignoring the inmate's disaproval, got the whole rope out, she pulled on the strings while holding the loop up and it cascaded down to the floor. "Now now... I thought you weren't scared of me.  
-I'm not! I just don't think that all this is necessary!  
-To get what I want, I'm sure it is. Now. Stop arguing or I will have to do worse".

Franky tried to get up but in an excessively rapid move Ferguson dropped her back in place with her hand, thumb pushed far into her collarbone cleft. Franky squealed under the pressuring pain. She looked up at Ferguson whos face was a bit above her shoulder. "The fastest you cooperate Mrs. Doyle, the easiest it will be for both of us. Have I made myself clear"? As a response, Doyle growled to show her disagreement. It was quite a contrast because she was now getting her wrists tied to the back of the chair. Needless to say that Franky was trying to escape. Vera was carefully watching the scene. She was developping some new inner feelings. Shivers down her spine and a million questions pushing to be asked. What sensation could she feel if she was bound the was Franky was? While knowing that all this act is only a perverted game for the pleasure of Ferguson. Feeling powerless under the control of such woman... The emotions were quick to come in place since it was still Ferguson's first day. NO! She couldn't possibly think of anything like that. Not with the superior, nor no one else! This wasn't her. She was here to assist the Governor and no less, no more. Her thoughts were playing games on her. The deputy governor's rationality was always on point and keeping both feet on ground. What was happening here was out of a normal timeline. That's what she'd like to think as she felt throbbing in her underwears.

"Well. at last. It wasn't so hard to get you here Mrs Doyle.  
-Yeah well I've always enjoyed some fancy middle of the night conversations. Furthermore, I knew you had something for me the first time we met in your office. What did you tell me... That you'd like to understand me? -Enough Mrs Doyle, your impertinence is not something I am willing to deal with. -You're the one who asked me here.  
-I did.... I did..." 

Ferguson was lost for a moment in her thoughts. She snapped back to reality and looked at Franky with her intense hollow gaze. Almost hypnotic.

"You know Mrs Doyle, fencing is a game of living chess, a match where reflexes only work in combination with intent, and mind and body must work together at every moment.  
\- Yeah so?  
\- So, everything I do is calculated. To get to your goal, you must consider every move you make and everything you think. Play your cards right and take all you need.  
-Ok, that still doesn't tell me why you've bonded me to a chair in a room out of no where.  
-Patience... "

The governor puts her hand in her pocket and gets out the pair of leather gloves. Like a ceremony, she inhales a while, closing her eyes as she puts the first glove. Her robust hand, gloved with such armor, gives an all new energy to the Governor. The crackling of the leather reverberated in the room like a sadistic melody. She slipped the second one on, making sure all of her fingers are fitted tight by putting her hands together like a prayer. Ferguson was taking this moment for her. She didn't mind the questionning eyes that were looking at her.

Intoxicating.

Vera straightened her posture and throat-clears as she find a way to hide the shivers that run through her body. Somehow the sight of those gloves gave her hotflashes and she tried to contain herself by looking somewhere else. The petite woman would've thrown herself in front of the governor's feet. Why was she still thinking all this! Her desperate eyes were trying to figure out where it all came from. Ferguson, her ceremonious act finished turned to look at Vera who's trying to compose with some inner demons. A mischievous grin appeared as a sign of satisfaction and she turned back to Franky.

"Tell me. You wrote those letters to the ex-Governor... Why? What was it between the two of you? I reckon Mrs. Davidson was engaged...  
-You want to get off on my story Governor? Suit yourself. I don't have much to say if you read my letters.  
\- I want to hear it by you. You seem to be attracted to power. The Ex-Governor, Top Dog... For now... And don't tell me you don't abuse of the power you gain by being Top Tog. I heard you even took over Smith when I got her out in general. That wasn't fairplay; threatening someone getting off meds so you can feel superior. Aren't you afraid she turns back on you?  
\- It seems like you are the one picking on me Governor". The gloved hand flew to Fanky's face. Vera turned her head and crisped her face as she was the one receiving it.

*Scoff* "You don't like when people tells you the truth"?

The other cheek received the same treatment; Ferguson didn't like inequality. The inmate's cheeks were now turning to a tint of red. The governor couldn't control her little lip biting to this view. How she loved the color red... synonym of rage and passion.

"You can't overpower me Mrs Doyle". Her stone cold voice resonated in the closed room. "Hard to defend myself in this position Ferguson". The iron hand took Doyle's face in a grip, pressing the thumb in one cheek and the middle and ring finger in the other. "Tell me what I want to know. What was your relationship with Mrs Davidson". Her grip was getting more forceful. Franky tried to straighten her jaw before answering.

"Ms Davidson had something for me. I just got into the game. I didn't try to understand with such beauty... how could I refuse? Her lips taste as sweet as cherry and if I had waited a moment more I would've fucked her so hard and slow on that desk you probably clean everyday. But here you are as the new governor. -Pityful. You think you can get away with your charms like that"? 

Fergusons lip twitched again. She knew she wanted to keep Doyle inside for her own pleasure. It was easy to have a good intellectual challenge with her. And she hated that Franky could be right about her charms. Ferguson didn't mind so much of the exterior beauty. She wanted to search for the inner one. Understand those that surround her. Vera was too easy to get into the game. She was as malleable as playdough.

"You know, I'm really disappointed. I had great hopes for us. You spat on my proposition as I wanted to keep you Top Dog. We could've ruled the prison both of us".

Vera was shocked. Nowhere did she mentionned her. And she was right next to them. Shamefully she dropped her head down.

"Yeah well... You can't always get what you want in life... can't you"? 

Ferguson was frowning while looking at Franky. It was time for Ferguson to pass at the second part of the plan.

"You should know better that power does give immunity to many things other people wouldn't dare to do because of a lack of power.  
-What's next? You will bribe me to stay Top Dog?  
-Oh no Mrs. Doyle... You've declined me once, I don't need you to fail me twice. And I know what you did to Bea Smith. You should have a taste of your own medecine.  
-Wai---what? What are you going to do? Hey! Hey!" 

Ferguson made a head sign to Vera so she could come closer. She plunged her hand into the velvet bag and got out a cloth. Pearl white. Nicely folded. While Franky was still screaming some insanities, Ferguson ordered Vera to get the 2L water bottle that was standing close to her on the floor. She watched her go and went to the other side of the room. A little radio was there. Classical music started playing. She came back to Doyle and looked at her with a smile on her face. 

"Ambiance music huh? You're trying to impress me of some sort?  
-Not at all Ms Doyle". 

Ferguson was unfolding the cloth, as in trance, pacing to the sound of the classical music.

Vera was back with the bottle. She was waiting for orders.

"You don't scare me! I could tell the other girls on how fucked up you are... Joan! \- Oh would you? Will they even believe you? And if they do, how will they see you? They won't buy your tough girl act anymore. It would be sad losing a high status because you weren't strong enough... Francesca".

Franky growled. She hated it when people used her full name. She did look for it though. Ferguson was petting Franky's cheek with the back of her leather gloved hand. Franky could smell the odour of the real leather. She does love the smell of leather, animalistic scent of roughness and hot sex but in this case, she felt repulsed by it the desiring shivers were there as the dizziness of so many mixed feelings made her feel sick. Ferguson wasn't the type of women she's go for. Physically. But mentally... there was that little torturous game that could be interesting. The other inmates couldn't know about it. She was still in reflexion about her feeling upon the governor. You know, some people simply have that magical twist to get to you. Doyle tried to put on a poker face as she moved her face to get away from the hand.

"You are sick". Whispered Franky though her closed jaw.

Without further attention to her spiteful replies, Ferguson kept on going.

"Let me explain to you how it will work. First, I will put this cloth on your face".

Ferguson grabbed Franky by her hair and pulled her head back. The prisonner let go an agressive sound, sign she refuses to resign. Her jaw fiercly closed, showing her teeth and looking at the Governor from the corner of her eyes one last time before the pearly cotton cloth is dressed on her face.  
"Mrs Bennett, would you open the bottle for me please"?

Vera, in a fraction of second, tucks the velvet bag under her arm and opened the bottle.

"I will now take the bottle and slowly - she accentuated slowly while she was doing it - pour some onto the cloth. This, Mrs Doyle, we call it waterboarding. A simple technique to simulate drowning. You will see that quite fast, you wont be able to breath anything else than water. Your lungs gasping for air, by your nose or mouth will choke on the soaked cloth sitting on your face. Your lungs will be burning from the water you will try to cough out"

The cloth was wet quite fast from the pouring water. Franky tried to move her head to make the cloth fall but Ferguson only held her hair firmer to prevent the movements. The water kept on sliding on each sides of her face, reaching her ears getting her to shudder. Other currents found a path down her chin, rushing to her white tank top that got soaked just like her face.

Vera, eyes wide open, didn't know if she should interfeer, say something, look away or be delighted of the view of her powerful Governor knowing all those techniques. She decided to watch in silence, lips bitten to blood, troubled eyes. Images crossed her mind once more, corrupting her chaste and pure mind. Those images were slowly corrupting her. How could she even take control over all these...

Franky started choking on the water that kept on pouring onto her face. suffocating in this powerless position, all her body was trying to get rid of the bonds. She seemed agonizing for air, feeling like she woudn't see another day. Ferguson was moving her head from side to side, grin on her face, knowing she is the only one in control of this torture act. As death thoughts passed through Franky's mind, Ferguson let go of her hold on Doyle. She automatically dropped her face front, coughing water, trying to get air. The cloth fell on her lap while she was getting back to herself. Her white tank top was wet from the waterboarding and it was visible to all eyes that her hardened nipples showed through, due to the cold water. Ferguson took a glamps at this view and passed her tongue at the entry of her mouth. Vera looked at the scene, speachless, trying to make the point on what happened. The Dominant woman put her hand in a grip around Franky's jaw.

"How does it feel to be almost drowned? I bet you and Mrs Smith will be able to talk about it together". Ferguson gives back the bottle to Vera who closed it and held still, putting her hands in her back as a sign of resignation.

"Why do you do this"? Franky asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Did you know that wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself.  
\- So it was all for your amusement? Torturing me this way?  
-You disapointed me. I refuse to be disapointed. And if ever it happens again, you can be sure I wont go easy on you". Ferguson turned to Vera. "Mrs Bennett, could you please untie Mrs Doyle and bring her back to her cell"?

"Yes Gov'na". 

She went in back of Franky as Ferguson and the prisonner were sustaining eachothers looks. The Governor brought up her head and inhaled in satisfaction. Once she was free, Franky rubbed her wrists to ease the pain. Ferguson took Franky's hands and held them in hers, still gloved by the leather. Doyle had a surprised expression as her hands were massaged by Ferguson. The governor could feel through the fabric that Doyle's hands were cold.

"It was time I'd get you out of these restrains Mrs Doyle. Your hands weren't getting enough blood". 

She fept on rubbing and massaging Franky's hands to help the blood flow back.

Vera, intrigued, watched this as she was putting the cord back in the velvet bag. Why would the governor be so sadistic and the minute later so attentionate? It was a part of Ferguson she'd maybe like to explore, she thought to herself. That is if her Governor had any interest in acting this way with her. She'd have much to think about tonight.

"Here Mrs Bennett. You can bring her back. It will be all."

Vera turned to her Governor, wanting to say something but stayed in awe instead. It wasn't the time. Not in front of an inmate. She'd get to Ferguson right after in her office. Vera went to the door, opened it and passed it with Franky. 

Ferguson stayed there a while, focusing on the puddle of water. That wasn't the only puddle in the room. All this act tonight made her aroused and doing it in front of Vera... a bit like a cuckhold. Vera wasn't strong like Franky. She wouldn't put up to her like Franky did. Shame did get to Ferguson. For being this wet. She was uncomfortable and knew she shouldn't show it to anyone. It would be to show weakness. She took the velvet bag, got a plastic bag out of it, picked up the white cloth that was now on the floor with a pinch of her thumb and index and dropped it in the plastic zipper bag. While putting it back in the velvet bag she saw the rope rushed at the bottom. She cringed. Ferguson took it out and started to lace it like it was before. I'll have to show Vera how to. She thought to herself. It is unacceptable that she throws my things in like pure garbage. Once she was finished, she closed the radio, took the water bottle, went to the door, looked once more in the room and headed out.

Once in her office, she slipped out her leather gloves one finger at the time, folded them facing eachother thumb to thumb and got them back in the safe along with the water bottle and the velvet bag. She gazed at the wall while thinking that it was a hard bet to get Franky out during night and expecting her not to say anything. And then there was Vera. Little fragile Vera. That she kept awake for her own pleasure. She heard a muffled knock on the door.

"Come in.  
-Gov'na, I'm sure Franky won't say anyth-  
-Hush Mrs Bennett. I know what I'm doing and know what to expect.  
-Yes gov'na.  
-I hope that I didn't hold you too long tonight.  
-Oh no... no worries... ahem. I-I...  
-You?  
-Pardon me. Yes. I em... Wasn't expecting all this tonight.  
-Oh. Well then I hope it didn't change your way of seeing me... didn't it?  
-Oh no! No.. I... I still see you as the great and powerful governor you are.  
-Is it so... Your little hamster inside your mind isn't running too fast"? She smiled from the side of her lips.  
"It's... It's running ok, I guess it's a new way of connecting between us two.  
\- I wasn't seeing it that way but since you mentionned it I must say we do share something now". She paused. "And I saw your eyes".

Vera blushed. Her ears were burning, her hands fell down on her pencil cut skirt as trying to stop that throbbing that she tried to calm later that night.

"And what did my eyes say Gov'na.  
-I'm sure I don't have to say it out loud. You should look in your panties tonight".  
Shameful, Vera bent her head. It was to much for her to bare. Ferguson was spying each of her movements. Like a vulture for its prey.  
"I...  
-You will think of it tonight. I don't have time to deal with your mixed emotions overload at the moment. We will talk about it another night.  
-Yes Gov'na.  
-You may go now.  
-Th-Thank you Gov'na.  
-And remember: I want to hear about it soon".

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to what could lead to more ff with Ferguson/Franky and Ferguson/Vera. It is also a nice link to when Franky had to pass the cavity search in the slot and Vera said: "Shouldn't I stay?" further in the episodes.
> 
> It could also explain why in S2 Ep2 Boomers apologize to Bea (Franky could've sent a few hints on how she's been treated that night by Ferguson) for sinking her head in water.


End file.
